Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk is featured in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique. After being confronted by Sue in the female bathroom as she eavesdrops on their conversation about Unique wanting to audition for Rizzo in the school musical of Grease, even though she thought the part won't be given to her, Marley insists that Unique should audition. Although Sue says that she won't allow it, Marley defiantly defends Unique and the song begins as they walk out of the female bathroom. Marley and Unique sing as they stroll down the hallways, students giving them approving looks. They dance their way to the auditorium where they sing with microphones. They both audition for the school musical of Grease. Mercedes, Mike, Finn, and Artie watch the performance with excitement, and applaud at the end. Marley and Unique then tell them that they want to audition for the musical. Lyrics Unique: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight Unique with Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! Marley and Unique: I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Unique with Marley (Unique): (Blow me one) last kiss, I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say, When I say there is nothing left Marley with Unique: No more sick whiskey wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Marley with Unique (Marley): (I think I finally had enough) I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Unique with Marley: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Unique (Marley): (I think I've had enough of this) Blow me one last kiss (Na na na na) Oh... (Da da da da) Blow me one last kiss (Na na na na) Woaah! (Da da da da) Blow me one last kiss Marley with Unique: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all Unique with Marley: You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Unique (Marley): Will be crystal clear! (Oh!) (I think I finally had enough) I think I maybe think too much (I think this might be it for us) Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley (Unique): You think I'm just too serious (I think you're full of it) My head is spinning so Marley and Unique: Blow me one last Unique (Marley): (Kiss) Just when it can't get worse (Oh) I've had a bad day (Yeah!) You've had a bad day (Oh!) We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Marley (Unique): (Want back my ignorance and bliss) I think I've had enough of this (Marley and Unique: Blow me one last) (kiss) Na na na na da da da da (Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Marley and Unique: Blow me one last) (kiss) Na na na na da da da da (Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last (Marley: kiss) (Unique: Just when it can't get worse!) I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Trivia *Like Forget You, Perfect, and Here's to Us, Blow Me (One Last Kiss) lyrics were considered too 'vulgar', and therefore were changed. *This song is featured as a daily song on the Glee Forever!-app. Errors *In the auditorium scene, Unique's footwear changes from black flats to black boots. Gallery BM(OLK).JPG 013~205.jpg 012~230.jpg glee blow.jpg tumblr md8rcspsQm1qk71sao1 250.gif tumblr md8rcspsQm1qk71sao2 250.gif tumblr md8rcspsQm1qk71sao3 250.gif tumblr md8rcspsQm1qk71sao4 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo3 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo10 r1 250.gif tumblr mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo11 r1 250.gif tumblr mfghf3Tq1Z1rvf7wuo2 250.gif tumblr mfglhyATq81rmiy78o7 400.gif tumblr me80tbHdAm1r8pxd1o5 400.jpeg Hairporn!marley.gif Trywbtp marley.gif Duetuniqueandmarley.gif Suchababemarley.gif Rockstar!Marley.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.03.png.jpg Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6 250.gif BMOLK.JPG MarleyBlowMe1.gif MarleyBlowMe3.gif MarleyBlowMe2.gif blow-me.jpg Blow me Glee.png Tumblr meh7jasjit1qbw56oo2 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz4cswnPJ21ra5gbxo1 250.gif blow me one last kiss.png blow me one last kiss season 4.png blow me one last kiss.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four